


Ghosts of the past (Or: What really happened in Macau)

by FuckYeahChilton



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, WooJeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: Yi Jeong and Woo Bin share a secret. Years ago, something happened in Macau, haunting both young men like a ghost. Time to finally address it.
Relationships: So Yi Jung/Song Woo Bin
Kudos: 20





	Ghosts of the past (Or: What really happened in Macau)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been a while, that I wrote a Fanfic! I feel a bit out of practice but also good to be back! Ever since I saw the bloopers for this scene, I was wondering what they were really thinking and if there was something else happening, so I had to get that out of my head :'D I fell in love with this ship so deeply and I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope whoever stumbles over this has fun with it as well :3 This is my first ff contribution for this fandom and I don't even know how to write the characters right because I'm new to k-drama so I'm a bit scared to share....anyway, hopefully enjoy :3

  


***

„Do you remember what we used to do here, when we were younger?“

Woo Bin had this grin on his face, that Yi Jeong loved and hated at the same time.  
Especially in this moment, when his heart skipped a beat at the sudden memory, that hit him like he was hitting Jun Pyo earlier this day. His heart was suddenly pounding so hart in his chest and he looked at his friend, who was still giving him that teasing smile.  
„What?“ he asked and looked over to Ji Hoo, who looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

Woo Bin just laughed and a few moments later, the small group got ready for a round of hide and seek as they played it when they were bored teenagers and Yi Jeong felt stupid. He was gladly wearing that mask to hide his panicky mood. Was it just his imagination or was Woo Bin really teasing that moment from a few years ago, when they played this game and were hiding together. They promised each other to never talk about it again…Or at least not talk about it in front of other people.

It was on purpose, that Yi Jeong chose the same hiding place and it wasn‘ t taking long until he heard the jingle of the bells on Woo Bin‘ s mask, slowly coming closer.

„Boo!“ Woo Bin jumped around the corner. „Got ya!“ he laughed, but Yi Jeong wasn‘t laughing. They took off their masks at the same time and Woo Bin‘s smile faded. „Yo...what‘s wrong?“ he asked softly and Yi Jeong took a shaky breath. „You almost gave me a heart attack there. It wasn‘t funny..For a moment I thought you were talking about..“

„What if I was?“ Woo Bin asked in a more serious tone and was suddenly right in front of Yi Jeong.  
„Don‘t...“ Yi Jeong said quietly and locked eyes with his friend for just a moment. Right now, he wasn‘t able to stand that look he gave him.

„Have you ever asked yourself, why we date girls and break up all the time?” Woo Bin referred to the conversation they had while fighting with Jun Pyo earlier, that stuck in his head the whole time. “I mean...Are you even looking, because I know I am not.“ Woo Bin said, his voice low and Yi Jeong started biting his lower lip nervously. He usually didn‘t do that. It took long until he was losing his temper, but now he felt himself trapped in a fight or flight situation and he didn‘t want to fight, but he also didn‘t want to hear those words from his friend.

„Please stop… We moved on from this..“

„I know. But..“ Woo Bin grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them gently, „Yi Jeong.. look at me..“  
Yi Jeong kept looking down and Woo Bin just waited until he was ready to look up.  
Their eyes found each other again and Woo Bin sighed. „Tell me… are you happy?“

„No?“ it wasn‘t an answer he had to think about for long.

„What do you think, why do you never find the right girl?“

„Because she doesn‘t exist..“ Yi Jeong mumbled.

„Yi Jeong.. I know we moved on from this but no matter how much I try and pretend.. It‘s not going away.. And now you‘re shaking and I don‘t know what to do..“

„Can you just… hold me.. for a moment?“ Yi Jeong asked so quietly, Woo Bin could barely hear him. He was just staring at some point behind him, his eyes tearing up. „Please?“

Woo Bin wrapped his arms around his friend and cracked a sad smile, when he felt his body slowly starting to relax. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent. They were around each other on a daily base, but never that close, at least not for a long time. Still, it felt like home. He knew Yi Jeong better than anyone else and he was the one who knew him best as well. That‘s why he knew he would find him here, in their spot. Here, close by the river, hidden for the outside, where they experienced their first kiss together. Even at that young age, they knew there was no welcoming place for their love in this world. But whenever he could, he found a way to show him that it was always there. The way he looked at him, the way he touched him on occasion… And Yi Jeong did the same. At least that was his gut feeling.

While Woo Bin was lost in his memories, he didn‘t even realized how real it suddenly felt, when Yi Jeong‘s lips brushed over his, waiting for him to do the final step and he wasn‘t hesitating for a bit. The kiss they shared this time was even more intense, because the first time, it just happened naturally in a light and innocent moment, but this time, he was holding back his needs for years now and finally, he got what he was longing for.  
Yi Jeong dug his fingers into the sleeves of Woo Bin‘s jacket and let out a soft sigh against his lips. He was still shaking and Woo Bin let his hands glide over his back gently.  
„Woo Bin...“ he whispered but before he was able to keep talking, Woo Bin interrupted.

„Stop thinking. Just for now, stop thinking about it, okay? If you leave me like this now, I might die..“

Yi Jeong choked a laugh. „Don't change the genre to drama.“ he said in a joking way and gave his friend a soft smile. Woo Bin huffed but returned the smile. 

„Why now?“ Yi Jeong asked. „Why all of a sudden? I thought we were doing okay..“ he wrapped his arms around his friends neck and started playing with his hair.

„That girl.“ Woo Bin started and Yi Jeong looked up, not really following what he was talking about.

„Ga Eul.“ he answered the unspoken question. „I can see that you care about her, so I had to make a move because…“ he took a deep breath, „So far we were only playing, but I realized, I can‘t have some girl take you away from me for real..“ Woo Bin‘s hands rested around Yi Jeong‘s waist and he tightened his grip.

„You‘re jealous because of some girl?“ Yi Jeong said and tried not to laugh.

„Admit it, she‘s not some girl. You care about her.“

„So? I care about Jan Di as well. They both became our friends, don‘t you think? Also… wasn‘t that the plan? That we someday settle with some nice, cute girl? Isn‘t it supposed to happen like that?“ Yi Jeong‘s voice got colder and his eyes darkened. „Shouldn‘t you be happy for me?“

Woo Bin hated when Yi Jeong talked like that. It wasn‘t easy to get his mind out of that dark mood.

„You should settle with me, I‘m the cutest.“ Woo Bin mumbled a bit offended and Yi Jeong‘s face lit up again.  
„Sure, you are..“ he chuckled and breathed a kiss on his friend‘s pouty lips. „This is not a competition… it‘s just a game we can‘t win, so we decided we try find the next best option..“

„Yeah, I can‘t do that anymore. The game is on again and now it‘s a competition. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, even Ji Hoo.. They are all fighting, even if it seems impossible. You know me the best. You really think I can give you up just like that? I was lying to myself, pretending what we decided could work. Call me a fool for thinking we could find a way to make this happen. How can I keep living with myself if I didn‘t even try being with the one person I‘m in love with for I can‘ t even remember how long. Even if I got the chance to change it, I wouldn‘t, because I‘m not ashamed of loving..“

Yi Jeong silenced his friend‘s speech with a hard kiss. He was so used to numbing his own feelings that now, giving them the tiny chance to show, they completely overwhelmed him by flooding his body without mercy. He felt like his legs would give up carrying him and clung to his friend like his life was depending on it.  
After a while that felt like forever, Yi Jeong gasped for air. „Woo Bin… I can‘t breathe… I..“

„Shh.. It‘s okay. I breathe for you..“ Woo Bin promised and pulled his trembling friend into a tight embrace. He felt him break and held him even tighter when he started sobbing.  
All these years of suppressing. Sometimes, Woo Bin wasn’t sure anymore, if only he kept loving his best friend for all those years and now, that he knew it wasn’t one sided, he buried his face in Yi Jeong’s hair and smiled. He waited until Yi Jeong calmed down a bit and looked at him while wiping away his tears.

“Wanna sit down for a bit?”

Yi Jeong sniffed, wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded.

They settled down next to each other. Yi Jeong leaned his head against Woo Bin’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Woo Bin’s hand found his and their fingers intertwined naturally.  
They were sitting there in silence for a while until Yi Jeong’s tired voice broke it.

“You know I always love you the most, right?”

It took a moment until Woo Bin replied: “I know now..”

Yi Jeong looked at him, obviously upset.

“You didn’t know before?”

Woo Bin looked confused. “How? If you don’t tell me..” he mumbled.

Yi Jeong huffed softly and a weak smile flashed over his lips. “That’s sad.. I thought you know.. Well, now you know. Don’t you ever forget it.”

“Yo, Yi Jeong.. Don’t talk like tomorrow we start pretending again…”

“What do you want to do instead? Walk up to our friends and tell them we’re a couple from now on?”

“Well, yeah? Maybe… as a start.. What are you so afraid of?” Woo Bin squeezed his hand and Yi Jeong pulled it back. He shifted his position, until he was able to look right into his friend’s eyes.

“You want to know what I’m afraid of? I’m afraid, that everything around the people we are supposed to become will destroy what we have now. And I’m not gonna lose you.”

“Whoever we may become, I will always be Woo Bin, who loves Yi Jeong. I don’t need the world to know.. just you. And maybe, someday, our closest friends.” 

Before Yi Jeong was able to find more reasons against it, Woo Bin leaned in for another kiss and Yi Jeong wasn’t fighting it. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Melting into his friend’s arms, he just gave up trying to push away what he wanted most. There was no competition for Woo Bin and if he just imagined him settling with some girl, his stomach twisted.  
His mind turned blank and he let himself fall, finally allowing him to enjoy to love and being loved back.

Yi Jeong loved the contrast of Woo Bin’s soft lips and scratchy skin, his teasing tongue and caring hands. Everything about Woo Bin was a contrast. His gentle soul combined with his killer fighting skills. His corrupt background combined with him being always supportive, always fair and never judging. He got the things done that had to be done but sometimes he was also a dreamer, and hopeless romantic. And most of all, he was his family. 

“Woo Bin..” Yi Jeong gasped and cupped his friend’s face with both hands.  
“Yeah?” Woo Bin was equally out of breath.  
“Are you sure you want this? Us and all the problems it might cause?”

Woo Bin leaned his forehead against Yi Jeong’s and closed his eyes. “I want this. I want us.”

“Then let’s take the first flight tomorrow.. Let’s get outta here and go somewhere, where no one knows us. We have a few more days. Let’s use them to figure ‘us’ out, okay? What do you think?”

“I think that sounds like a start.” Woo Bin opened his eyes and smiled.

“You.”

“Hm?”

“Never lose that smile, promise?” Yi Jeong asked with a sweet smile and Woo Bin laughed. 

“It’s all in your hands.”

“Guess it’s time to take responsibility until the end, right?” Yi Jeong smiled and forced himself to get up. He offered Woo Bin a hand and helped him up as well. 

“Yeah. Be a man and make your man happy!”

“I’ll try my best.” Yi Jeong promised and wrapped an arm around Woo Bin’s waist. He didn’t know where it came from, but somehow and with Woo Bin by his side, he felt like nothing was impossible. He was still scared and maybe they were just as naive as Jun Pyo, when he fell in love with Jan Di, but what they had was rare and pure and if they both wanted it, he would fight for it.

“Ji Hoo and Jan Di are still hiding, don’t you wanna find them?” Yi Jeong tried to change the topic for now.

“They’ll figure it out.” Woo Bin replied and wrapped his arm around Yi Jeong as well, as they walked away.

***

“Did he give up? We weren’t that hard to find, were we?” Jan Di asked, while walking around with Ji Hoo, after there was no sound nor sign from their friends to still being anywhere near.

“Who knows..” he sighed and looked up in the air. Without telling Jan Di, he was already randomly checking out their usual hiding places and eventually arrived at the spot Yi Jeong was hiding earlier.

“Eh? Are those… what happened?” Jan Di was obviously confused, finding only the two mask leaning against the wall, next to each other.

Ji Hoo knelt down in front of the masks, then he got a message on the phone. It was from Yi Jeong, saying they will leave first, because of urgent business.

“I guess, they are following ghosts from the past.” he said and took a mask in each hand, bringing them together like they were kissing. Then he laughed, put them back and stood up.

“Let’s go.” he said and Jan Di was even more confused. “We just leave them here?” she asked and looked back and forth between the masks and Ji Hoo, while she tried to catch up.

Ji Hoo smiled. “They probably don’t need them anymore.”  


***


End file.
